User talk:Sindri Myr
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sindri Myr page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Hello Hello Sindri it's a pleasure to have you here, I'm Vincent. User: Vincent Kairen Angelus Editing It's because you just joined. It will unlock in the days to come, a feature intended for you to begin to learn our complex formatting guidelines and quality requirements, as described in the Important Links on the main page. Montonius (talk) 20:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Secrets of Thelican: New RP session Preperation Hello, I am DANNYD99. You are being contacted because of your contribution to the Tyranid RP thread. If you are interested, I am starting a new RP session, starting with a prep thread here: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:34390 I apologize, but I do not know of a better way to contact anyone right, now. Hope to see you there. Commissar Danny D99 (talk) 16:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Last Minute Information Have you ever played Dawn of War Dark Crusade? If so good but i'll explain anyways. Instead of taking control over the entire force the Chaos Lord Eliphas gave a broad goal to his forces but allowed them to work towards that goal in any way they saw fit... Basically I will give a main goal every once in a while and you can go about this in any way you wish... You want to be stealthy? Be stealthy. You want to charge in screaming? Do that. So long as you at least try to help with the effort (or don't, see what happens when one of you gains much more favour than the other... muhahaha) The only exceptions will be when I will release certain "Special Missions," that will be pre determined but will not be revealed until I believe it is the proper time... These missions will not be compulsary but will have special rules e.g. will involve siege warfare or must not use any sorcery etc. As I said these mission will not be compulsary but whoever finishes them first or put a lot of work into them will recieve dark gifts and other such rewards... - The Chaos Overlord Into the Webway I have asked DANNY if our small RP can be canon with his e.g. people who die there cannot come back in RPs to come... We should expect some form of reply soon. Hmmm The story could be based around us but I think iw would be better if others can join (not with armies though, I think this would be much better with only a few characters) The way I see taht it could work is if there are 'key events' that occasionally happen that the other players must react to, rather than it being a war - Alhendors Du'un Ideas Well... this campaign could be tied in with the others... In the Tyranid campaign I spent some time in the warp with Ahriman granted we were fighting but who knows what could've occured) and who is to say we didn't just keep the artefact that we supposedly "destroyed," at the end of the campaign... Let us not forget that we are searching for an unspecified artefact in this campaign... So perhaps there could be different key events and objectives that alter the state of the story, ehich players have to react to... Although the main objective, hmmm... We obviusly know that we fail to find the black library and get *spoilers* Dark Eldar... Reply From DANNY Into the Webway is now an official Prequel to Ransacking the Dark City - Alhendors Du'un Tyanids Syndri, this is well known. We have never actually done the Tyranids yet. When other projects like Necrons and Tau are complete in several months, I will turn the attention of my staff to this. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 10:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC)